<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Памятная записка by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725152">Памятная записка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Other, Temporary Amnesia, Tentacle Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди не знает, где он и что происходит, но он верит, что Веном разберётся с этим</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Памятная записка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423106">Aide-Memoire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis">Dira Sudis (dsudis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut">kasmunaut</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p>
  <b>Нет, Эдди. Ты уже чистый. Почему бы тебе не съесть ещё шоколада?</b>
</p><p>Эдди посмотрел на себя. Он был только что из душа, в свежей футболке и пижамных штанах. Веном наполовину вылез, чёрные щупальца обернулись вокруг туловища Эдди и растянулись у него на коленях. Почему он подумал, что ему нужно в душ?</p><p>Протянув руку, чтобы положить её на Венома, он огляделся и замер. Они находились в незнакомой комнате, в незнакомом месте, и Эдди понятия не имел, как они сюда попали. Ничто не выглядело даже смутно знакомым — ни мебель, ни вид из окон, — а он сидел здесь, босиком, в долбаной пижаме и c наполовину вылезшим Веномом.</p><p>— Ви, — тихонько пробормотал он, оценивая расстояние от грязного дивана до обшарпанной двери. — Нам надо…</p><p>
  <b>Это безопасное место, Эдди. Пожалуйста, съешь немного шоколада и посиди спокойно.</b>
</p><p>Эдди нахмурился и посмотрел на журнальный столик перед ним. Там стоял большой стакан воды, почти полный, и лежала плитка дорогого тёмного шоколада. Она выглядела как то, что могло бы понравиться Веному, и Эдди ощущал нетерпение, с которым Веном хотел её, поэтому он взял шоколадку и откусил кусочек. Он заметил, что от неё уже несколько раз откусили. Это казалось странным и негигиеничным, но он полагал, что Веном не посоветовал бы ему есть эту шоколадку, если бы этого не стоило делать, так что, вероятно, всё в порядке.</p><p>Он отложил шоколадку и откинулся на спинку дивана, медленно пережевывая и наслаждаясь богатой горечью и странной, едва ощутимой счастливой дрожью Венома, который любил шоколад. Эдди лениво провел пальцами по прохладному завитку. Он устал, но не хотел спать в незнакомом месте, даже если Веном присматривал за ним. Всё здесь выглядело грязноватым, и во всём теле ощущалась смутная боль.</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p>Веном слегка зарычал, словно вздохнул, и крепче обнял его. </p><p><b>Тебе не нужен душ, Эдди. Просто...</b>  Веном резко замолчал. <b>Пожалуйста, Эдди, сохраняй спокойствие. Это друзья.</b></p><p>— Что? — Эдди попытался встать, но Веном не позволил ему, удержав на месте, щупальце вылезло, нежно обвивая горло и обхватывая голову. — Ви, что... кто...</p><p>Раздался стук в дверь. Эдди в панике огляделся. Он никогда раньше не видел ни эту дверь, ни это место — где вообще они были? Как они сюда попали? Кто нашёл их здесь, когда Эдди даже не знал, где они находятся?</p><p><b>Я пригласил их,</b> объяснил Веном. <b>Они могут помочь. Ты потерял память, и я не знаю почему.</b></p><p>— Я... — Эдди посмотрел на себя и увидел, что он босиком. На нём были пижамные штаны и чистая футболка. От лежавшей на журнальном столике шоколадки явно несколько раз откусили. С виду недешёвая, такие штуки обычно Веном и любил. Эдди видел всё это в первый раз. — Я потерял память? Как...</p><p>Но что бы Веном ни сказал ему, это не могло заполнить пустоту в его голове. Он знал, что он — Эдди, а Веном — его симбионт, но кроме этого он не знал ничего.</p><p>— Эдди? – Снова раздался стук, и какая-то женщина позвала его по имени. Её голос был ему незнаком. Как она узнала, что он здесь? Откуда она знала, кто он? — Эдди, ты в порядке? Я получила твоё сообщение. Пожалуйста, открой дверь.</p><p>Эдди покачал головой, сжав рукой твёрдо-мягкий завиток Венома, но Веном протянул щупальце до самой двери, ловко открыл замки и дернул её на себя. За дверью оказалась хорошо одетая блондинка, а за её плечом стоял темноволосый парень, который выглядел так, будто они были из одного комплекта.</p><p>В первую секунду они оба выглядели потрясёнными. Веном отступил, обвившись вокруг Эдди, но не спрятался внутрь и не вылез окончательно, позволяя им увидеть его в этой половинчатой форме.</p><p>— Веном? — Женщина переступила через порог. — Эдди... это… тебе нужно, чтобы я снова от него избавилась?</p><p>— НЕТ! — прорычал Эдди, и Веном вскинул голову, повторяя вслед за ним:  — <b>НЕТ!</b></p><p>Темноволосый мужчина закрыл дверь и так и остался там, внимательно наблюдая за ними, а женщина приблизилась.</p><p>— Эдди? Что происходит? Ты сказал...</p><p>— Я тебя не знаю! — заявил Эдди, и щупальце Венома, обвившееся вокруг его горла, переместилось и мягко постучало кончиком по губам Эдди. Он мог бы просто заткнуть Эдди — но не сделал этого. Возможно, это что-то значило, но Эдди понятия не имел, что сейчас значит хоть что-нибудь.</p><p><b>— Я написал тебе,</b> — сказал Веном, говоря мягко-для-Венома, что всё ещё заставляло кости Эдди вибрировать самым приятным образом. Однако это также вызвало у него болезненные ощущения, и...</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p><b>— Тс-с-с, Эдди,</b> — произнёс Веном, и Эдди уронил руку и отшатнулся от незнакомцев в комнате… в незнакомой комнате...</p><p><b>— Мы в безопасности, Эдди,</b> — сказал Веном. — <b>Это мои друзья. Ты потерял память, и они помогут нам выяснить, почему это произошло, и как это исправить. Ты голоден? Хочешь пить?</b></p><p>—Я, э-э-э... — Эдди настороженно посмотрел на незнакомцев, затем перевёл взгляд вниз. На журнальном столике он увидел надкушенную шоколадку и стакан воды. — Пить?</p><p>Веном не стал ждать, пока Эдди дотянется до стакана, а сам поднял его. Он поднёс стакан к губам Эдди и сказал: </p><p>
  <b>— Ты потерял память и продолжаешь терять её снова каждые несколько минут. Ты позволишь мне поговорить об этом с Энн и Дэном?</b>
</p><p>Из них двоих только Веном сейчас знал, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, и не то чтобы Эдди не был счастлив позволить Веному заняться тем, в чём Веном был лучше. У него не было ни малейшего представления о том, в чём именно лучше, но он знал, что такие вещи <i>есть</i>. В этом и заключался весь смысл того, чтобы иметь симбионта: ты должен доверять ему делать то, что не можешь сделать сам.</p><p>
  <i>Хорошо, Ви.</i>
</p><p><b>Спасибо,</b> сказал Веном только ему одному, а потом повернул голову к незнакомцам. Он называл их имена? Эдди продолжал пить воду и наблюдал за ними.</p><p>
  <b>— Вы можете помочь? Его нужно просканировать? Я не знаю, как это исправить.</b>
</p><p>При мысли о том, что Эдди будут сканировать, по мыслям Венома пробежала дрожь: это было что-то плохое. </p><p>— Никакого сканирования, — пробормотал Эдди, отворачиваясь от стакана.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал мужчина у двери, — сначала мы можем проверить кое-что другое. Веном, Энн немного рассказала мне о том, как это работало, когда она была твоим носителем…</p><p>Эдди зарычал и бросился к женщине, невзирая на то, что Веном позволил ему передвинуться не более чем на несколько дюймов. Ее глаза расширились, она отпрянула и попятилась к двери. </p><p>— Веном <i>мой</i>. Мы — <i>Веном.</i></p><p>Женщина подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте. </p><p>— Это было очень, очень недолго. Я просто возвращала его тебе, Эдди.</p><p>Эдди перевел настороженный взгляд на парня. </p><p>— Почему тебя волнует, как это работает? Хочешь купить симбионта?</p><p>— Я врач, — ответил мужчина, делая несколько шагов вперед и вставая между Эдди и женщиной — словно человеческое тело на пути могло бы им помешать, если бы она была их врагом. — Меня интересовало исключительно то, как Веном влиял на тело Энн или на твоё. Когда Веном впервые присоединился к тебе, физически это было тяжело для тебя. Очевидно, сейчас ты приспособился…</p><p>Веном дрожал от беспокойства, чего-то близкого к чувству вины, и Эдди нахмурился и погладил его, ему не нравилось это ощущение, даже если он понятия не имел, с чем оно связано. Он устал и у него всё болело, и он хотел, чтобы Веном чувствовал себя счастливым, и...</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p>
  <b>Не сейчас, Эдди. Я говорю с нашими друзьями о том, почему ты потерял память.</b>
</p><p>Эдди дёрнулся, его накрыло осознание, что он потерял память и не знает, где находится и кто эти люди. Однако Веном назвал их «нашими друзьями». Веном был не из тех, кто обзаводится новым лучшим другом, стоит ему только провести с кем-нибудь пять минут, так что, должно быть, они и правда ими были. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Веном, — сказал парень, — ты можешь чувствовать почти всё, что происходит в теле Эдди, верно? Даже в его мозгу? Мы можем обойтись без сканирования, если ты просто расскажешь нам, что там происходит.</p><p><b>— Я могу сказать!</b> — Веном с энтузиазмом затряс головой. — <b>Я очень хорошо знаю мозг Эдди.</b></p><p>Парень кивнул. </p><p>— Хорошо, итак, в последние несколько дней и особенно в последние несколько часов перед тем, как Эдди начал всё забывать, не было ли кровотечения в его мозгу? Даже совсем недолго, даже если ты сразу же вылечил его?</p><p>Веном выпустил ещё несколько щупалец, оборачивая их вокруг Эдди, словно пытаясь защитить его. </p><p>
  <b>— Нет. Никакого кровотечения. Кровь бежит по кругу и нет никаких протечек.</b>
</p><p>Парень снова кивнул. </p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо. Как насчет закупорки, даже небольшой, в любом из кровеносных сосудов?</p><p>Веном покачал головой. </p><p>
  <b>— Нет, никогда. Я бы знал об этом и сразу же исправил.</b>
</p><p>— Спасибо, Ви, — пробормотал Эдди, прислонившись щекой к Веному. Он устал и у него всё болело, и он, наверное, просто мог позволить Веному разобраться с этим, чем бы это ни было.</p><p><b>Как насчёт шоколада, Эдди,</b> сказал Веном, и это был не совсем вопрос. Эдди моргнул, пожал плечами и открыл рот, позволив Веному поднести шоколадную плитку к его губам, чтобы он мог откусить кусочек.</p><p>— А что скажешь про рубцы или какие-либо повреждения? Даже если так было всегда, даже если они уже были в то время, когда вы впервые встретились?</p><p>
  <b>— Нет, мой Эдди здоров. У него идеальный мозг. Очень чудесный, очень хорошее состояние.</b>
</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал парень, что-то нажимая в своем телефоне и хмурясь при виде результатов, которые тот ему показывал. — Хорошо, а как насчёт…  ты можешь ощущать активность в мозгу Эдди? Электрохимические сигналы?</p><p><b>— Да,</b> — снова сказал Веном, но его охватила беспокойная дрожь, близкая к чувству вины, и Эдди нахмурился и погладил его, ему не понравилось это ощущение, даже если он понятия не имел, с чем оно связано. Он устал и у него всё болело, и он хотел, чтобы Веном чувствовал себя счастливым, и...</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p><b>Тс-с-с, Эдди, не двигайся, пожалуйста.</b> Веном крепче сжал его, поднёс стакан с водой к его губам, и Эдди, нахмурившись, отпил. В комнате находились люди, которых он не знал — но Веном не занял место водителя и ещё не убил их или не унёс Эдди из комнаты, так что, наверное, их не стоило опасаться.</p><p>— Значит, ты знаешь, как обычно ощущается активность в мозгу Эдди? — спросил парень. — Ты видел... паттерны активности, распределённые по всему его мозгу?</p><p><b>— Да,</b> — согласился Веном. — <b>Паттерны очень красивые.</b></p><p>— Я... могу представить, — сказал парень, кивая. — Было ли такое, что они отличались от обычных в последние несколько часов или дней? В частности, очень сильные хаотичные всплески активности, возможно, сконцентрированные только в одной части мозга Эдди, продолжавшиеся секунды или минуты?</p><p>Звучало так, как будто это было бы плохо.</p><p><b>— Нет,</b> — сказал Веном. — <b>У него идеальный мозг, почему он не ничего не помнит?</b></p><p>— Что ж, похоже, мы исключили инсульт, повреждение головного мозга и эпилепсию. У него не было травмы головы сегодня или за последние несколько дней?</p><p><b>— Я бы сразу об этом сказал,</b> — с некоторым раздражением произнес Веном. Эдди успокаивающе похлопал его, и Веном притянул его к себе, так, что щека идеально легла прямо в изгиб щупальца.</p><p>— Верно, — сказал парень. — Ну, я не невролог, но не думаю, что стоит куда-то тащить Эдди, чтобы получить второе мнение, если у него нет никаких других патологий, кроме амнезии.</p><p><b>— Кровяное давление у него выше, чем обычно,</b> — проворчал Веном. — <b>И у него <i>амнезия</i>.</b></p><p>— Разумеется, — мягко сказал парень. Он был в этом хорош: ему удавалось сохранять спокойствие во время разговора с Веномом лучше, чем самому Эдди. Должно быть, он врач или кто-то в этом роде — у него были навыки общения с пациентом, и если его не испугал Веном, то, по-видимому, не могло и ничто другое.</p><p>— Вероятно, его кровяное давление и частота сердечных сокращений повышены потому, что каждые две минуты обнаруживать, что находишься в незнакомом месте — это стресс. У меня особо не было возможности провести исследование, но из того, что ты сказал, и из того, что я наблюдаю, я думаю, что Эдди испытывает состояние, называемое «преходящая глобальная амнезия». Она длится не более одного дня и обычно проходит в течение восьми часов после того, как началась. Ты знаешь, когда это началось?</p><p><b>— Приблизительно за час до того, как я написал Энн,</b> — сказал Веном. — <b>Мы приняли душ. Я думал, что Эдди просто устал и хочет принять душ, но потом он продолжил повторять это, в точности одно и то же каждый раз.</b></p><p>Парень кивнул. </p><p>— Это типичная особенность: зацикливаться на идее или вопросе и повторять их дословно, подобно воспроизведению записи. Время, в течение которого он может осознавать, что происходит, будет увеличиваться по мере того, как он будет выходить из этого состояния и у него начнут восстанавливаться воспоминания о прошлом, вероятно, в первую очередь детские, а затем более недавние. Если эти признаки выздоровления не начнут появляться… — Дэн посмотрел на свой телефон, — к полуночи, то нам, возможно, нужно будет проверить, не происходит ли что-то ещё.</p><p>
  <b>— Но если он выздоровеет, с ним всё будет в порядке? Он не навсегда пострадал?</b>
</p><p>— Нет, если это ПГА, — ответил парень. — Обычно ПГА вызывает некое провоцирующее событие — какой-то физический или эмоциональный стресс непосредственно перед этим…</p><p>Веном дёрнулся, крепче сжимая Эдди, и Эдди почувствовал беспокойную дрожь, что-то близкое к чувству вины. Эдди нахмурился и погладил Венома, ему не нравилось это ощущение, даже если он понятия не имел, с чем оно связано. Он устал и у него всё болело, и он хотел, чтобы Веном чувствовал себя счастливым, и...</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся.</p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p><b>— Не сейчас, Эдди,</b> — сказал Веном, поднося плитку шоколада к его лицу. Эдди нахмурился, а потом заметил, что в нескольких шагах от него стоит парень, наблюдавший за ним и Веномом, а к двери прижимается женщина, и...</p><p>
  <b>— Ты потерял память, Эдди. Тебе скоро станет лучше. Съешь немного шоколада.</b>
</p><p>А. Ну. Веному, наверное, лучше знать. Эдди, очевидно, понятия не имел, что нужно делать, но если он не мог доверять своему симбионту, чтобы разобраться с этим, то в симбиозе не было никакого смысла. Эдди съел немного шоколада.</p><p>— Итак, — сказал парень. — Было что-то подобное? Может быть, какое-то физическое напряжение, которое заставило Эдди почувствовать, что ему нужно в душ?</p><p>Веном прижался ближе к Эдди, частично исчезая под его кожей.</p><p>
  <b>— Это личное. Эдди говорит, что мы не разговариваем об этом с людьми, с которыми мы этого не делаем.</b>
</p><p>Раздался странный задушенный звук — смех или пронзительный крик. Он резко оборвался, привлекая внимание Эдди к блондинке, стоящей у двери; её глаза распахнулись, когда Эдди случайно встретился с ней взглядом, а затем она выскочила за дверь и захлопнула её за собой.</p><p>Эдди поёжился, оценивая отголоски боли и странную усталость. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал так себя раньше, но это казалось очень специфическим ощущением.</p><p>— А, — сказал темноволосый парень. — Не спрашиваю об подробностях, но... известны некоторые случаи, когда сексуальная активность послужила причиной.</p><p><b>— Эдди понравилось,</b> — заявил Веном, защищаясь. — <b>Его мозг был практически переполнен. Он был счастлив, более чем счастлив. Нам понравилось, и мы можем делать всё, что захотим, если мы наедине, и нам обоим это нравится.</b></p><p>Парень осторожно кивнул.</p><p>— Это... хорошо. Эдди пережил много стрессов за последние несколько недель, и физических, и эмоциональных. Возможно, что ещё более сильное напряжение, даже то, которое ему очень нравилось, оказалось уже слишком для его мозга, и он не сумел с ним справиться. На самом деле никто не знает, что вызывает ПГА, или каков точный неврологический механизм.</p><p><b>— Значит…</b> — Щупальца Венома беспокойно двигались вокруг Эдди. <b>— Это случится снова? Если мы...</b></p><p>Парень сжал губы и посмотрел вниз, и Эдди подумал, что скорей всего тот борется со смехом, а не с чем-то похуже. Он прижался к Веному, ободряюще поглаживая его.</p><p>— Очевидно, ваш с Эдди случай... не совсем такой, как наблюдавшиеся раньше. Но ПГА обычно не повторяется, даже после подобного провоцирующего события. Так что я бы на вашем месте... немного притормозил, но, насколько я знаю, всё должно быть в порядке. Конечно, я не могу этого гарантировать, и вы с Эдди определённо должны обсудить риски, прежде чем...</p><p><b>— Конечно, мы это обсудим,</b> — сказал Веном. <b>— Мы не будем рисковать причинить нам вред.</b></p><p>— Да, — пробормотал Эдди, — но... — Он поёрзал, думая о том, что же они должны были делать, чтобы он теперь так себя чувствовал. — Я имею в виду, некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы...</p><p>— В любом случае, дай мне знать, если его состояние не улучшится, — перебил парень. — Я... пойду найду Энн. Веном, постарайся успокоить его, дай ему поспать, если он захочет. Тут ничего нельзя сделать, кроме как ждать.</p><p><b>— Спасибо, что пришли,</b>— сказал Веном со странной, скрупулезной вежливостью. <b>— Мы позаботимся о нас.</b></p><p>Парень твёрдо кивнул и выскользнул за дверь, ни разу не повернувшись к ним спиной. Дверь закрылась, и Эдди закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к Веному, пока у него не возникло смутное желание встать и куда-то пойти.</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся.</p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, м-м-м?</p><p>Веном наполовину вылез, обвился вокруг него и крепко обнимал его, и теперь он напрягся, лаская кожу Эдди гладкими щупальцами.</p><p>
  <b>Ты уже чистый, Эдди. Пойдем в кровать, тебе нужно немного поспать.</b>
</p><p>— Ещё светло... — запротестовал Эдди, но даже не закончил предложение, широко зевнув. Веном подтолкнул его, заставляя встать, и Эдди позволил ему отвести себя к кровати. Это казалось странным — он не знал эту кровать, не знал, что это за место — но Веном был здесь, и Веном не велел бы ему идти спать, если бы они не были в безопасности.</p><p>Но всё же.</p><p>— Здесь есть замки?</p><p><b>Конечно, Эдди.</b> Он почувствовал, как Веном протянул щупальца к двери и окнам, запирая их все разом, и закрыл глаза. Веном обвился вокруг него, заслоняя его глаза от дневного света, прикрывая ему уши, чтобы заглушить любые звуки, которые могли побеспокоить, обвивая всё его тело так, что продавленный скрипучий матрас мог бы быть облаком дорогого пенного наполнителя.</p><p>Теперь Эдди больше не был в незнакомом месте. Он провалился в сон почти мгновенно.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Эдди проснулся, Веном плотно облеплял его со всех сторон. Эдди застонал и приложил руку к лицу, но вместо того чтобы полностью скрыться внутри, Веном просто немного отстранился, создавая маленький пузырь чуть просвечивающей темноты вокруг руки и лица Эдди.</p><p>— Ещё не время вставать, Ви? — Хотя Эдди не сказал бы, что он не прочь поспать ещё немного; он чувствовал себя сонным, ему было уютно и хорошо, и нигде не могло быть лучше, чем здесь.</p><p>
  <b>Пока нет, ты можешь ещё поспать.</b>
</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Эдди, ныряя обратно в темноту. Он даже не хотел снова засыпать; этим совершенным удовлетворением нужно было насладиться как следует. Однако он знал, что довольно скоро заснёт в тесном сильном тепле Венома, обвившем его.</p><p>Он почти уснул, когда Веном сказал:</p><p>
  <b>Расскажи мне историю, Эдди.</b>
</p><p>Эдди фыркнул.</p><p>— Историю? Разве я сейчас укладываю в кровать тебя? Что...</p><p>Хотя он дразнил Венома, в то же время он пытался вспомнить какую-нибудь хорошую историю, которую мог бы ему рассказать — какой-нибудь фильм, который он когда-то смотрел, или что-нибудь смешное, что случилось с ним, прежде... прежде чем...</p><p>Он не мог вспомнить. Его мозг завис, когда он это осознал.</p><p><b>Историю про то, когда ты был маленький,</b> сказал Веном, заполняя собой это холодное пустое пространство. <b>Историю о ком-то, кто заботился о тебе почти так же хорошо, как я.</b></p><p>— Когда я... я не могу... — Но Эдди осознал, что это неправда, потому что воспоминания пришли к нему в следующую же секунду. — О, как насчёт... я говорил тебе, что мне удалили миндалины, когда мне было семь? Это операция, но не особо серьёзная, её делают многим детям. Я слишком сильно заболел, поэтому они вырезали эти железы, которые распространяли вирусы. Моему папе нужно было работать, когда я отправился в больницу, но со мной поехала мама, и это было прекрасно, неважно, куда мы ехали.</p><p>
  <b>Ты не боялся? Или болезнь была настолько ужасной?</b>
</p><p>— Ну, — пробормотал Эдди, запуская руку в Венома и натягивая его на себя словно одеяло. Веном сжал его со всех сторон, зная, чего он хочет. — Ну да, наверное, мне было очень страшно? Я ведь был маленьким. Но они вырубили меня, так что я всё проспал и только потом ненадолго проснулся уже в палате. Этого времени как раз хватило на то, чтобы меня выписали и я снова отрубился. Так что незадолго перед тем, как папа вернулся домой с работы, я проснулся и увидел, что мама оставила подарок у моей кровати — синие воздушные шары и нового плюшевого мишку, который был размером с половину меня. Я затащил его к себе в кровать, чтобы обниматься с ним, и там была карточка. Там, конечно же, было написано: «С любовью, мама и папа».</p><p>
  <b>Даже несмотря на то, что твой отец не позаботился о том, чтобы присутствовать, когда его детёныш страдал.</b>
</p><p>Эдди тихо фыркнул и сглотнул при воспоминании о боли в горле. </p><p>— Ему нужно было работать, Ви, чтобы покупать мне фруктовое мороженое на палочке, оплачивать больничные счета и всё такое. И он сразу пришёл прямо в мою комнату, когда вернулся домой — мама была на кухне, наверное, готовила ужин — и я лежу там с этим гигантским новым плюшевым мишкой, а на моей подушке открытка. А он пришёл, чтобы порадовать меня кучей красных воздушных шаров и сумасшедшей плюшевой обезьяной с длиннющими руками и ногами и открыткой, внутри которой написано: «С любовью, мама и папа».</p><p>Он чувствовал беспомощность, вину и беспокойство, не зная, как исправить ситуацию, потому что, конечно, его родители поссорились бы из-за того, кто кому должен был сказать, что уже купил подарок, и кто из них не должен был тратить столько денег на такие глупости. Он знал, что они поссорятся, как только увидел выражение на лице у отца.</p><p>У него болело горло, и ему не следовало разговаривать, но Эдди всё равно заставил себя изобразить, что хочет ещё больше шаров и обезьяну, чтобы отец улыбнулся. Он так старался, что изо рта у него потекла окровавленная слюна, прямо перед тем, как его мама пришла проведать его, и это положило начало ссоре. Голоса, которыми его родители переговаривались над его головой, пока они очищали его лицо и заглядывали ему в горло, стали ледяными.  А потом они вышли в коридор, чтобы начать по-настоящему.</p><p>Но Эдди уснул той ночью, как засыпал ещё много лет — пока он наконец не решил, что слишком взрослый для этого, — прижимаясь спиной к огромному плюшевому медведю, а перед собой держа обезьяну, и её лапы обвивались вокруг него, так что их не смогли бы разлучить.</p><p>
  <b>Нас не разлучат,</b> — сообщил ему Веном, сильнее сжимаясь вокруг него. — <b>И ты никогда не будешь слишком старым, чтобы быть нами.</b>
</p><p>— Я знаю, Ви, — пробормотал Эдди. Мысли в его затуманенном мозгу всё ещё кружились вокруг вопроса о том, что же потом стало с этими игрушками. Он заснул прежде, чем нашёл ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Эдди заморгал, просыпаясь. Он чувствовал себя слегка вспотевшим, словно спал в одежде или Веном слишком плотно обернулся вокруг него. Он бросил взгляд на часы, а затем на косо падающий через окна свет, и ему потребовалась минута, чтобы соединить эти факты вместе.</p><p>Было уже семь вечера, и он только что проснулся. Веном был всё ещё обернут вокруг него, словно одеяло, но сжимал его уже не так сильно, давая возможность двигаться. На Эдди были футболка и пижамные штаны, но он был почти уверен, что прошлой ночью — то есть вечером в субботу — заснул только в боксерах. Это было странно, но даже до Венома он мог надевать или снимать одежду, не просыпаясь, если ему было слишком тепло, или холодно, или что-то ещё.</p><p>Эдди потёр лицо рукой и потянулся. </p><p>— Ви? Сегодня всё ещё воскресенье? Подожди, чёрт, мы же собирались устроить домашнее свидание.</p><p>Пока он говорил, он, однако, вспомнил, что уже один раз просыпался — если только это ему не приснилось. Было раннее воскресное утро, дождь стучал по окнам, и Веном гладил щупальцем твёрдый член Эдди через ткань боксеров. Они работали над тем, чтобы зайти дальше, чем просто подрочить-с-помощью-щупальца, что они делали множество раз за неделю с тех пор, как впервые попробовали.</p><p>Сегодня должен был быть тот самый день. Веном был взволнован из-за того, что они собирались на <i>свидание</i>, и Эдди ощущал нетерпение, с которым он этого ждал — не только секса, но и особого случая для этого, когда они выбирали день и назначали время, когда действительно могли насладиться друг другом.</p><p><b>Мы так и сделали,</b> сообщил ему Веном, и вместе с этими словами Эдди почувствовал дрожь тревоги, что-то близкое к чувству вины. Эдди нахмурился и погладил его, ему не нравилось это ощущение, даже если он понятия не имел, с чем оно связано. </p><p>— Мы сделали что, Ви?</p><p>
  <b>Наше свидание. У нас было свидание. Было хорошо.</b>
</p><p>Эдди опять покосился на часы, затем на окна, пытаясь откопать в своей памяти что-то ещё, кроме обжиманий в полудрёме этим утром. По-прежнему ничего.</p><p>Он потёр голову, но у него ничего не болело. Он не напивался с той ужасной ночи, когда наконец вернулся домой из больницы, всё ещё думая, что Веном мёртв. Его разбудило похмелье и Веном, рычащий, что Эдди пытается убить их обоих — на этот раз окончательно.</p><p>Эдди думал, что его череп расколется от боли, которую Веном, будучи ещё недостаточно сильным, не мог исцелить, и плакал от чистого счастья.</p><p>Прошлой ночью ничего подобного не было. Он устал — весь день он провёл, отвечая на вопросы типов в костюмах из Агентства по охране окружающей среды – АООС, да неужели, — о том, что случилось в ночь смерти Карлтона Дрейка. Очевидно, для того чтобы разобрать завалы в Заливе, понадобится несколько месяцев, и они очень сильно хотели знать, кто в этом виноват и кто за всё это будет платить. Эдди несколько часов тщательно взвешивал всё, что говорил, чтобы быть уверенным, что не дал им никаких оснований подозревать, что Веном всё ещё был с ним. Ему не нужно было ничего, чтобы помочь уснуть той ночью, он просто прижался к Веному, обещая, что завтра будет больше веселья, и сразу задремал.</p><p><i>АООС накачало меня наркотой,</i> промелькнуло у него в голове, броский заголовок танцевал перед глазами. Но, учитывая то, что Веном сказал и что не сказал, было гораздо более вероятно, что его накачал наркотой — случайно, без сомнения — кое-кто поближе к дому.</p><p>Эдди потёр лоб и сел. Он был не так голоден, как ожидал, но когда посмотрел на кухонный уголок, то увидел, что две упаковки из-под картофельных шариков из морозилки теперь были в мусорном ведре, поэтому Веном, должно быть, перекусывал, пока Эдди спал, накормив их обоих.</p><p>— Ты… — сказал Эдди, изо всех сил пытаясь придумать, как сформулировать свой вопрос так, чтобы он прозвучал как можно менее обвиняюще. — Ви, ты...</p><p><b>Я этого не хотел,</b> сказал Веном, а затем оборонительно добавил: <b>Дэн сказал, что всё равно никто не знает, почему это происходит. Это даже может быть не из-за меня.</b></p><p>Голова Эдди дёрнулась, словно была на верёвочке. </p><p>— Ты... <i>Дэн</i> сказал? Дэн, который живет с Энн и которому мы не говорим, что ты всё ещё здесь?</p><p>Тишину можно было пощупать. Веном окончательно скрылся под его кожей. Эдди спрятал лицо в ладонях и задался вопросом — на самом деле не желая этого знать, — где его телефон.</p><p>— Ви? Ну же, малыш, что бы это ни было, мы с этим разберемся, просто скажи мне, что случилось.</p><p><b>У нас было свидание, и оно было хорошим,</b> сказал Веном. <b>Видишь?</b></p><p>Эдди рухнул обратно на кровать, ошеломлённый потоком общих воспоминаний — только вспышки образов, но запах, ощущения и эмоции переполнили его, достигли пика и понеслись дальше. Всё началось так, как он помнил: счастливая полудрёма и приятные ощущения, а дальше — нагота и тщательное исследование, когда он задыхался от смеха так же сильно, как и от удовольствия. Веном всё ещё изучал эрогенные зоны Эдди от его локтей, поэтому он не был полностью сосредоточен на этом. Не было ничего похожего на отстранённый взгляд бесполого инопланетянина, который заставит тебя осознать, насколько, в сущности, нелеп человеческий секс.</p><p>А потом секс перестал быть нелепым, потому что дразнящее исследование Веномом задницы Эдди стало действительно сосредоточенным, когда Веном нашел его простату. Или… не сосредоточенным, потому что он был везде, касаясь всего, чувствуя всё вместе с Эдди и трахая Эдди так, как его никогда не трахали прежде. Он кончил, и кончил ещё раз, и… затем Веном что-то сделал с его кровеносной и эндокринной системами, чтобы он мог кончать снова, и снова, и...</p><p>В какой-то момент это вышло за пределы секса и достигло невероятно продолжительного эйфорического максимума, который, отражённый в памяти Венома, очень напоминал то, как описывали действие «Экстази» друзья Эдди по колледжу, до того, как он сам его попробовал. Сегодня с Веномом… они просто летали, а Эдди плакал, смеялся и был влюблен сильнее, чем когда-либо, ощущал себя более <i>целым,</i> чем когда-либо, и Веном сказал ему, насколько он хорош на вкус, и он сказал: «Тогда съешь меня».</p><p>И Веном… не съел его, очевидно, но — что-то поглощал из него, уменьшая ощущения, ослабляя давление радости внутри него. Это — чем бы оно ни было — слегка отрезвило Эдди. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо, но смог вернуться на землю, обниматься с Веном и некоторое время дремать, смутно думая, что ему действительно очень нужно в душ, неважно, насколько эффективно Веном мог поглощать жидкости с его кожи.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал Эдди через некоторое время, ошеломлённый даже этим поверхностным просмотром того, что вспомнил о нём Веном, мучительно тяжело, затаив дыхание и пытаясь сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах. — Кажется... это было правда хорошо, ты прав.</p><p><b>Ты хотел принять душ,</b> сказал Веном, не вкладывая эту информацию напрямую в его мозг, всё ещё с опаской и достаточно осторожно, чтобы Эдди не трудно было переключиться с воспоминаний об умопомрачительном сексе на то, чтобы убедиться, что у них всё в порядке. <b>Ты сказал это, а потом продолжал повторять, а потом ты не знал, где находишься и что происходит.</b></p><p>Эдди прижал руку к груди. </p><p>— Я... я ведь не боялся тебя, Ви? Потому что...</p><p>
  <b>Ты знал меня. Я был единственным, что ты знал.</b>
</p><p>О, ну. Тогда всё в порядке.</p><p>
  <b>Я не мог понять, что не так, почему ты забыл и как это исправить. И это не прекращалось. Ты всё время был сбит с толку и напуган, и каждый раз, когда мы тебя успокаивали, это случалось снова. Поэтому я использовал твой телефон.</b>
</p><p>Эдди закрыл глаза и почесал грудь, побуждая Венома показаться. Веном прижался к его ладони, позволяя Эдди погладить его. </p><p>— Это... это был правильный поступок, Ви. Это было хорошо. Ты хорошо позаботился обо мне. Ты...</p><p>Но у Эдди не было номера Дэна, только номер Энн, поэтому Веному пришлось бы сказать Энн, что что-то не так, чтобы Дэн пришёл их осмотреть.</p><p>
  <b>Они пришли сюда. Я не думал, что смог бы успокоить тебя, если бы мы вышли на улицу… даже здесь было достаточно плохо. Они видели нас. Но они не злись, они помогли. Дэн задал много вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что ты не пострадал и тебя не нужно сканировать.</b>
</p><p>— Никаких сканирований, детка.</p><p>Веном проскользнул к его горлу и немного высунулся между его шеей и плечом. Эдди прислонился к нему щекой и слегка потёрся, потому что знал, что Веному нравилось прикосновение его щетины.</p><p>
  <b>Я не рассказал им о наших личных делах. Просто сказал, что у нас были личные дела. Хотя я думаю, Энн догадалась, что это значит. Она вышла отсюда после того, как я это сказал.</b>
</p><p>Эдди вздохнул и подумал, что, может, было бы лучше, если бы он не нашёл свой телефон. Тогда бы ему никогда не пришлось бы вести этот разговор.</p><p>Но Энн знала, что Веном вернулся, так что если она не получит вестей от Эдди в течение нескольких дней, она придёт проведать его и не уйдёт.</p><p>— Хорошо, — пробормотал Эдди. — Это правильно. Хотя, эм, если доктор расспрашивает о пациенте, который травмирован или болен, то ему можно рассказать о таких личных вещах. Но, очевидно, всё было нормально, что бы ты ни сказал Дэну.</p><p>
  <b>Он объяснил, что у тебя <i>преходящая глобальная амнезия,</i> что тебе станет лучше и что я должен дать тебе поспать. Он сказал, что обычно это не повторяется после того, как становится лучше. Я посмотрел в интернете, пока ты спал, и там написано то же самое.</b>
</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Эдди, а затем вернулся к тому, что сказал Веном, и как он это сказал, и что он не сказал, собирая это в небольшую повествовательную арку, причину и следствие, невысказанные предубеждения и мотивы.</p><p>— Ви, — медленно сказал Эдди. — Ты запаниковал, потому что думал, что сломал мне мозг сексом, как будто ты буквально выебал мне мозги, а теперь, когда мы почти уверены, что ты этого не сделал, ты снова хочешь этого?</p><p>Веном потер член Эдди через пижамные штаны. У него сейчас не стояло, но могло встать довольно быстро, если Веном продолжит в том же духе. </p><p>
  <b>Я также подумал, что, возможно, сломал тебе мозг, выпив удовольствие из твоего мозга.</b>
</p><p>Эдди закрыл один глаз, задумчиво прищурившись в потолок, пытаясь перевести это на человеческий язык. Когда он был в больнице после Дрейка, когда он думал, что Веном мёртв, Дэн позаботился о том, чтобы Эдди сделал все виды анализов крови, а не только те, что были нормальными для человека, который чуть не умер от взрыва космического корабля.</p><p>Дэн сказал ему, что у него есть странная серьёзная нехватка некоторых нейромедиаторов, длинные сложные названия, которые Эдди забыл, как только Дэн их прочитал. Дэн предположил, что Веном потреблял эти химические вещества в мозгу — Эдди помнил, что это были химические вещества счастья. Дэн хотел, чтобы Эдди следил за признаками депрессии и был готов перейти на антидепрессанты, если уровень этих веществ не придёт в норму в ближайшее время — но Веном вернулся, и Эдди без проблем почувствовал себя счастливым, когда его симбиот снова был с ним.</p><p>Это не означало, что Веном прекратил потреблять его нейромедиаторы. Его счастье. Совместная дрочка, казалось, сделала Венома менее голодным и более спокойным. Он вернул практически все свои силы за последнюю неделю, и им вообще не пришлось есть людей после того грабителя у миссис Чен.</p><p>—  Ну, — сказал Эдди, скользя рукой вниз, чтобы присоединиться к щупальцу Венома, которое тёрлось о его член. — Похоже, ты не причинил мне большого вреда. И если мы будем придерживаться одного или двух оргазмов за раз, у нас, вероятно, всё будет в порядке.</p><p>
  <b>Дэн сказал, что мы должны поговорить о рисках.</b>
</p><p>— Как насчёт того, чтобы мы прекратили говорить о Дэне, детка, — сказал Эдди, оттягивая пояс своих пижамных штанов настолько, чтобы Веном понял идею и снял их с него, а заодно и футболку.</p><p>Веном схватил его сразу дюжиной щупалец, одновременно с этим сказав: <b>Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся, Эдди. Ты был потерян. Мы не можем снова тебя потерять.</b></p><p>— Нет, не был потерян, — пробормотал Эдди, раздвигая ноги и скользя рукой к своему члену, поскольку Веном всё ещё не касался его ни в каких интересных местах. — У меня был ты. Я знал тебя. Я не могу потеряться, если у меня есть ты.</p><p>Веном издал рычание, которое было почти мурлыканьем, от которого дрожали кости Эдди и вибрировала его кожа. Веном обвил щупальцем руку Эдди, нежно убрая её от его члена, но вместо того чтобы дотронуться до него, Веном сосредоточился на поглаживании его пальцев, лаская его повсюду, заставляя осознавать каждое нервное окончание, словно его рука так же заслуживала удовольствия, как и любая другая часть его тела.</p><p><b>Всему тебе должно быть хорошо,</b> согласился Веном.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, это справедливо, — сказал Эдди, снова потираясь щекой о Венома. — Но ведь цель — лишить меня моего хрупкого человеческого рассудка немного меньше, чем в прошлый раз, не так ли? Так что, знаешь, наверное, можно приступить прямо к…</p><p>Веном осторожно обвил одно щупальце вокруг его горла, а другое — вокруг его левой руки, лаская её, как правую, медленно и нежно. Эдди почувствовал прилив чувства, которое не было его, за исключением того, что было подарено ему: желание быть нежным, осторожным, дотошным и терпеливым после ужасно напряжённого дня, который Эдди не мог вспомнить.</p><p>Эдди закрыл глаза и позволил голове откинуться назад. Он не мог с этим спорить, да и не хотел, если бы мог. </p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, Ви.</p><p>
  <b>Мы знаем. Даже когда мы не знаем ничего другого.</b>
</p><p>Эдди улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, которые Веном хотел, чтобы он чувствовал, внутри и снаружи.</p><p>Веном обернулся толстыми щупальцами вокруг его груди и бёдер, приподняв его с кровати ровно настолько, чтобы ничто, кроме Венома, не касалось его кожи. Его держали на руках, ласкали и надежно держали одновременно, и он едва успел воспринять это, прежде чем Веном обвил его член щупальцем, шелковисто-гладким и скользким, но не мокрым. Это не было похоже ни на какое другое прикосновение, которое он когда-либо чувствовал. Он бы никогда не перепутал прикосновение Венома ни с чем иным.</p><p>Веном поглаживал его медленно — равномерные небольшие движения от основания к головке — и Эдди тихонько застонал, извиваясь, когда у него встало, просто чтобы почувствовать, как Веном позволил ему немного двигаться, но не перестал удерживать его. Он сомкнул руки, чтобы прижаться к щупальцам, поглаживающим его там, и началось новое прикосновение — ко внутренней стороне его бедер. Он раздвинул ноги шире, и прикосновение продвинулось выше, охватывая его яйца, заставляя его задыхаться, а затем устремляясь к дырке. Закручивающееся касание без трения заставило его задрожать, кожа покрылась мурашками от макушки и вдоль всего позвоночника до того места, где его ласкал Веном.</p><p>Прикосновение к его члену изменилось, так что теперь он ощущал то же самое вращающееся движение к своему члену, приливы и отливы в самых чувствительных местах по мере того, как у него вставало все сильнее. Эдди облизнул губы, желая ответить на эти поцелуи.</p><p>— Ви, иди сюда.</p><p><b>Мы здесь.</b> В голосе Венома прозвучал намёк на смех, но он высунул голову рядом с Эдди и коснулся языком его носа и щеки. Это было самое близкое к тому, чтобы потереться носами, не имея носа и губ, и Эдди улыбнулся ему, а затем позволил своему рту приглашающе приоткрыться.</p><p>
  <i>Давай, иди сюда.</i>
</p><p>Язык Венома нежно скользнул по его губам, едва погрузившись внутрь, и в то же время щупальце Венома самым кончиком вошло в его задницу. Эдди погнался за поцелуем и качал бедрами, насколько позволяла хватка Венома. Когда он взял кончик языка Венома в рот, намеренно посасывая его с ухмылкой, Веном вошёл глубоко внутрь него — гладкий, сужающийся дюйм.</p><p>Эдди сосал сильнее, наполняя рот вкусом Венома — тьма, электричество, шоколад и медь — и Веном отвечал ему, погружаясь в него глубже, всё ещё приливы и отливы, но теперь внутри него. Прикосновение к его члену усилилось, и Эдди дёрнул головой, чтобы сделать вдох, удовольствие внезапно переросло из ленивого наслаждения в нечто, не терпящее отлагательств, необходимое, как кислород. </p><p>— Да, да, Ви, это…</p><p>Веном вжался в него глубже, растягивая его шире, дразня края и поглаживая его простату, усилив хватку, чтобы удерживать Эдди абсолютно неподвижно, когда он попытался дёрнуть бедрами. То, что его прижали, только сделало его член тверже, подтолкнуло его ближе к краю. </p><p>— Ви, Веном, я…</p><p>Веном нежно погладил его по щеке и высунул язык, чтобы влажно прикоснуться к соску Эдди, и Эдди издал бессловесный стон, когда его мозг наполнился: </p><p>
  <i>— Да, да, ещё, ещё, ещё...</i>
</p><p><b>Да,</b> отозвался Веном, и волна внутри Эдди теперь трахала его, быстро и сильно, прямо на сладком краю боли, идеально, как это могло быть только с кем-то, кто жил по эту сторону твоей нервной системы. Прикосновение к его члену стало более влажным, и Эдди открыл глаза и увидел толстый розовый язык Венома, обвившийся вокруг него, и все эти зубы, расположенные прямо над ним, и его разум побелел от потрясающей уверенности, что он должен бояться и не может — возможно, потому что это были его зубы и язык в такой же степени, как и его член. <i>Мы это мы.</i></p><p>Он кончил и смотрел, как Веном облизывает его, и почувствовал, как Веном впитывает это ощущение изнутри. Но у Эдди в мозгу всё равно оставалось его достаточно, чтобы рот растянулся в небрежной усмешке, и он повернулся, чтобы уткнуться лицом в мягкую черноту Венома, всё ещё удерживающего его на кроватью, снова оборачивающегося вокруг него, как одеяло. Он мог привыкнуть к этой версии объятий после секса.</p><p>
  <b>У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.</b>
</p><p>— Собираешься оставить меня у себя, а?</p><p>Веном сжался вокруг него. </p><p>
  <b>Всегда. Ты всегда мой. Даже если ты забудешь об этом, всё равно ты будешь моим.</b>
</p><p>— Как я могу об этом забыть? — Эдди провёл рукой по той части Венома, до которой было легче всего дотянуться, и почувствовал, как шелковистая поверхность покрылась рябью под его прикосновением. — Мы это мы. Ты никогда не оставишь меня так надолго, чтобы я забыл.</p><p>Он полежал ещё немного, прежде чем до него наконец дошло, что он провёл в постели практически весь день, и ему в самом деле нужно было, по крайней мере, в скором времени позвонить Энн, если он хотел, чтобы их следующий разговор прошел наименее смущающим образом. Он потянулся, и Веном потянулся вместе с ним, удерживая его подвешенным к кровати, обнимая каждый дюйм его тела.</p><p>Он сел, и Веном последовал за ним, всё ещё цепляясь за его кожу, и Эдди улыбнулся, покачав головой. </p><p>— Мне нужно принять душ, Ви.</p><p>Голова Венома показалась прямо перед ним, лицом к лицу; Эдди только приподнял брови. </p><p>
  <b>Повтори.</b>
</p><p>Эдди прищурился; Веном прищурился в ответ, его глаза сузились до белых росчерков. </p><p>— Мне... нужно принять душ, Ви. Нам? Нам нужно принять душ? Это вопрос с подвохом?</p><p>Веном снова втянулся в него, оставив только одно щупальце, свободно обвивавшееся вокруг его плеч и шеи. </p><p>
  <b>Нет. Я просто хотел услышать, как ты это говоришь.</b>
</p><p>Эдди улыбнулся, охваченный растерянной нежностью, когда он встал и пошёл в душ, и обнаружил там, что Веном —  это не мог быть никто, кроме него — аккуратно развесил полотенца после душа, который Эдди не помнил, так что они снова были почти сухие. </p><p>— В любое время, Ви. Только скажи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>